Junkyard Jitters
by kizzkitten
Summary: A romance of sorts. Involving Victoria, Plato and Mungojerrie. The Mating Dance approaches...but who will Victoria choose?
1. Chapter 1

Victoria wondered around the Junkyard, trying to find a quiet, empty spot where she could practise her dance for the upcoming Ball. As she climbed up the tyre to scan the area her eyes fell across the orange, black and white heap of fur that was the sibling duo of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. As she watched the pair tumble across the dirty floor she had two sudden feelings: one of disgust at the state at which both of their fur would be later, and one sudden, unexpected pang of jealousy for Rumpleteazer. Trying to ignore this green eyed monster that was emerging in the pit of her stomach she forced herself to look away from the pair and continued her search for a quiet corner. As she searched she shook her head, trying to clear the image in her mind, that of _her_ rolling around with Mungojerrie.

* * *

"Get orf my 'ear Teazah!" cried Mungojerrie as Rumpleteazer tugged playfully on his ear.

"Im bored" she whined. "Let's go out" she added, her eyes alighting with sudden inspiration.

"Nah…I'm too tired Teazah." moaned Mungojerrie.

Rumpleteazer sat up next to her brother and looked down at him reproachfully.

"You're no fun" she stated, sauntering off with her tail in the air.

Mungojerrie watched his sister go from his upside down position on the floor. He sat up and brushed the dust off his fur, as he started to clean his ears he noticed a small flash of white from a far corner of the junkyard. He abandoned the attempt at cleaning his fur and tip-toed forward towards this odd vision. As he grew closer he heard odd muttering and groans coming from the corner. Mungojerrie crouched down, preparing to pounce on this unknown intruder. Shaking his rump, as cats tend to do, he jumped, and landed on a somewhat startled and bewildered Victoria.

"Mungo!" she yelled at the surprised tom on top of her. "Stop doing that!"

"Sorry." He mumbled, climbing off his friend. "I nevah' realised it were you"

"You never do!" she snarled, grooming her filthy fur. Oh how she hated being unclean.

Mungojerrie looked down and shifted on his paws, looking up at Victoria.

"You alrigh' now?"

"I suppose so" she said, tossing her head fur. As she looked at Mungojerrie, looking so sorry for himself her heart melted. What was wrong with her? She could hold grudges for much longer than this. She still hadn't spoken to Pouncival since he stole her collar. And that was three moons ago.

Victoria sighed as Mungojerrie looked up at her hopefully.

"Go on then, I forgive you. Now go, I need to practice for the Ball"

Mungojerrie smiled happily and nuzzled her side. Victoria's heart fluttered.

"Can I watch?" he inquired.

Victoria blushed under her fur. She suddenly felt very glad she treated her fur well; at least he couldn't see her blushing.

"Oh well...I...um...it wouldn't be...um..."

Mungojerrie tilted his head to the side, grinning.

"Not _shy_ are yah? You 'ent usually the shy type!"

Victoria reddened again, but angrily this time.

"No! Why would I be shy?! Fine! Watch! See if I care!" she half-shouted, breathing deeply to catch her breath back.

Mungojerrie chuckled and moved away to a more comfortable spot to watch his friend perform.

Victoria walked as far away as permitted from Mungojerrie and tried to clear her mind of him.

Mungojerrie watched in awe as she showed off her flexibility and grace. He let out an audible gasp as she performed one particularly spectacular move. His gasp threw her off balance in embarrassment and pride. She wobbled, and fell to the floor in a miniature Jellicle pile.

Mungojerrie rushed to her aid.

"Vicky! Vicky! Are yah alrigh?" he put his paw on her back and she shivered, but not from cold.

"I'm fine" she mumbled, her pride hurting more than her body.

He offered a paw to help her up and she took it grudgingly.

"You put me off!" she growled at him.

Mungojerrie giggled – unnervingly like his sister – and nuzzled up close against her. Victoria was paralysed in shock and a sudden thrill of excitement rushed through her. She tentatively licked his furry cheek, immediately regretting it as his fur was still dusty from his tussle with his sister.

Mungojerrie's head swivelled round so fast that his neck clicked.

"What was tha' for?" he demanded, rubbing his neck.

Victoria mumbled something about a 'Thank You' and quickly ran off to her den to ponder her feelings about Mungojerrie.

* * *

Rumpleteazer roared with laughter when her brother told her about the previous days events. Mungojerrie was finding it difficult to keep her quiet.

"Vicky loves Mungy! Vicky loves Mungy!" screamed Rumpleteazer at the top of her voice. Mungojerrie had to clamp a paw over her mouth to shut her up.

"Shut it Teazah!" hissed Mungojerrie as his sister rocked with silent mirth. Rumpleteazer licked his paw pads to get him off and Mungojerrie drew his paw back in disgust.

"Eurgh Teazah tha's 'orrible! Why do yah always do tha'?"

Rumpleteazer didn't answer; she had just noticed Etcetera on her way up to Victoria's den. An evil grin spread on Rumpleteazers face.

"Oi! Cettie!" yelled Rumpleteazer. "Come 'ere!"

Etcetera's head swivelled around at the mention of her name and she bounded over to the sibling duo.

Rumpleteazer grinned at her brother and answered Etceteras enquiring look.

"Guess who likes Mungo" she said promptly before Mungojerrie could stop her.

"Oooh, who?" said Etcetera, her ears pricked up and her eyes shining with curiosity and anticipation.

"Victoria!" sang Rumpleteazer happily. Mungojerrie groaned.

Rumpleteazer cackled at the shocked expression on Etceteras young face. As Etcetera scampered off to tell everyone she knew, Rumpleteazer turned to her brother who, understandably, looked thunderous.

* * *

Later that day, Victoria left her den to find her friends, as she approached Jemima, Electra and Etcetera whispering together their heads swivelled around at her approach. They greeted her with highly enthusiastic and un-necessary welcomes, clearly meaning that they had just finished talking about her.

"What?" asked Victoria, annoyed and disgruntled.

The kittens glanced at each other, Electra barely managing to stifle a giggle.

Victoria snapped.

"I know you were talking about me!" she screeched. "What have I done now? Am I getting fat? Is that it?? Is my fur knotted? Am I going bald?? Tell me!!" she screamed.

The kittens, stunned, didn't answer. With a snarl and several uncomprehendable threats she turned on her tail and ran off to find comfort in the form of Mungojerrie.

Mungojerrie kicked moodily at a stone and lay down with his head on his paws, sighing dramatically. As Victoria scurried up to him, he looked up, shocked to see that tears were flowing thick and fast down her beautiful white face. She lay down next to him, put her head in his fur and howled.

Mungojerrie was unsure of what to do. He looked down at his side, where he could already feel an alarming dampness under his fur. Gently he tugged her ear. "Wha's the matter?"

Victoria looked up, her eyes swimming with tears, and let out a mix of strangled sobs and words, all indistinguishable to Mungojerrie.

"Ok" he crooned "Jus' cry."

* * *

Half an hour later Victoria was on her way back to her den behind the sewage pipe. She kicked the tyre in frustration; angry at herself for breaking down in front of the kittens and Him.

She heard footsteps approaching and turned her head to see Plato making his way towards her. She sat down and waited for him to draw closer. He seemed annoyed about something from the aggravated way in which he approached her. He opened his mouth to speak and Victoria braced herself.

"What's this about Mungojerrie?" he demanded. "I thought we were going to the Ball tomorrow!"

Victoria opened her mouth to explain herself but Plato hadn't finished.

"When were you going to tell me? Afterwards? Minutes before? Were you going to embarrass me in front of our families? Our friends?" Plato broke off, anger and hurt swimming in his eyes. Victoria looked at him pityingly. She didn't want to hurt Plato; he had always been so good to her. He was reliable, nice, not to mention good-looking. Jemima had been murderous after he'd asked her to be his mate.

Victoria had a choice to make. She loved Mungojerrie with all of her heart, his beautiful sunny fur that reflected his personality perfectly, his deep chocolate brown eyes, and his wonderful sense of humour. But she knew deep down that he would never love her, she knew he thought himself unworthy of her, and that he had never even bothered to chase her because of this.

"Plato." Interrupted Victoria. "Nothing's going on. Whoever has said anything has a wicked sense of humour. He helped me up after I fell over from practising. That's all." She finished, stroking his beautiful autumn coloured cheek.

Plato nodded, smiling from relief. "Good. I can't lose you" he said, nuzzling her neck. "I love you too much."

Victoria closed her eyes and sighed. She knew she had made the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the Jellicle Ball dawned as bright and beautiful as any summer day could; there was not a cloud in the sky, and the sun shone brightly down upon the junkyard.

It was very early, and the only one awake was Victoria, who was practising her solo for the start of the ball. She would have preferred to have Mistoffelees with her, but he was impossible to get up before midday, and the whole tribe would be awake and alert by then.

As she warmed up and stretched her long limbs she pondered the evening ahead, a bubble of excitement and happiness swelling inside. She was determined that nothing would burst this bubble, not today.

Several hours after sunrise there was a ripple of movement from the old car in the junkyard. No doubt it was Jennyanydots preparing the decorations for Old Deuteronomy's arrival. Victoria was rather looking forward to seeing him, she had been too young to appreciate his arrival last Ball.

After Victoria was satisfied that she knew her routine perfectly she headed back to her den for a quick catnap. She entered her den and curled up happily next to Plato.

* * *

Around midday, Plato awoke with a big yawn and looked down at his mate-to-be who was fast asleep, her tail curled up by her nose. He crept out into the Junkyard where Munkustrap seemed to be having a fit. He seemed to be shouting something at Mungojerrie, who was wearing his Pollicle hat. Plato grinned to himself and settled down on the tyre to watch the preparations for the ball. Etcetera, Electra and Jemima had their 'mouse' masks on and were chatting together, Mistoffelees was practising some rather spectacular dance moves with Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were stringing up lights by the car and Tugger was fluffing his mane. Plato contemplated the dance that he would be performing with Victoria. He was very nervous, he didn't want to mess it up for Victoria, this was her special day.

Victoria twitched in her sleep, dreaming about a certain tom that she shouldn't be. She had tried to push Mungojerrie to the back of her mind, certain that her feelings for him would disappear. But while asleep, the back of her mind was not the secure place it was during consciousness. She awoke with a jump, having just dreamt that Mungojerrie had pounced on her. Which was, after all, not unusual. She stood up and stretched, flexing her front claws and yawning. She trotted outside to be met by Mistoffelees, who was looking anxious.

"We haven't practised the dance!" he howled. "I completely forgot about it!"

Victoria scowled at him. "Thanks for forgetting. Well maybe _you_ haven't practised, but _I _have. So no worries. You don't have to do much anyway." She added as an afterthought.

Mistoffelees sighed with relief. He had expected a much worse reaction. All the excitement must be going to her head, he thought as he turned and loped off.

* * *

"You take it in turns to bark!" yelled an exasperated Munkustrap, to a rather bewildered Mungojerrie who was scratching his head. "Wait for Rumpleteazer to bark before you do!" said Munkustrap. Mungojerrie sighed and took off his Pollicle hat.

"It's complicated." He whined.

Munkustrap sighed; he had enough to do without this mess. He greatly regretted casting Mungojerrie as head Pollicle.

"Go on then, we'll just have to see how the real thing goes. I still have to sort out who's going to collect Old Deuteronomy, sort out a seat strong enough for Bustopher and practise my own dance for the ball. I probably won't be able to go." said Munkustrap sadly.

Mungojerrie patted his shoulder and scurried off, having just seen Victoria. He wanted to offer his congratulations.

"Hey Vicky!" said Mungojerrie as he approached her. Victoria smiled, the days euphoria numbing her sense of recognition. She hadn't yet realised who she was talking to.

"Lookin' forward to tonigh' eh?" said Mungojerrie, nudging his friend. The nudge seemed to bring Victoria back to her senses. Recognising the smiling face before her, she landed with a bump back into the Junkyard.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, blushing under her fur. Victoria scolded herself. _I'm supposed to be forgetting him!_

"Yes," she replied, smiling. "I can't wait. I love Plato very much."

Mungojerrie nodded. "Your kittens will be beau'iful" he said admiringly.

Victoria let out a shrill giggle, which did not hide her embarrassment very well.

"Kittens! Oh Everlasting Cat no! Well...not yet anyway…I mean…your kittens will be gorgeous too." She added quietly.

Mungojerrie laughed "I don' think so. Poor things. They'd be alrigh' lookin' if they were ours!" Mungojerrie clamped a paw over his mouth. He had not meant to say that.

Victoria was shocked as well. "Well I'd best be off….lots to do!" she said in a high-pitched voice. She felt like drowning herself from embarrassment.

Mungojerrie stood up hurriedly. "Yeah! I gotta go…do…um…things…" he mumbled before turning on his heel and scampering off. He was surprised that his orange face fur wasn't crimson.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day passed in a blissful oblivion to Victoria

The rest of the day passed in a blissful oblivion to Victoria. However it passed rather differently to others.

"Where's my Gumbie suit?" demanded Jennyanydots to no-one in particular.

"Who's got my sparkly jacket?" cried Mistoffelees.

"Someone's taken my belt!" yelled Tugger.

Plato stayed resolutely on the tyre most of the day, happy to watch the other cats go about their business, only moving when Jennyanydots shooed him off the tyre as the sun started to go down, doing her last minute clean of the tyre for Old Deuteronomy to sit on. Plato climbed down the steps and trotted next to Etcetera, who was wearing a very familiar belt around her neck.

"Won't Tugger be angry?" inquired Plato, indicating the belt.

Etcetera gave him a wide smile "Yes. But it means that he'll speak to me!" she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anyway," she continued "How are things with you and Victoria? We didn't mean to upset her yesterday."

Plato shook his head. "I know. But I haven't spoken to her today. You know the rules: 'No seeing the queen before the Ball', it's bad luck!"

They carried on chatting as the sky darkened, and moths fluttered low in the warm summer evening air. Plato marvelled at the beauty of the Junkyard; of the kittens chasing the moths and the way that the moonlight gleamed off the old car. He sighed contentedly, happy to be surrounded by his friends, his family, and the queen he loved.

Meanwhile, Victoria (much to her disgust) had been rolling in the smelliest dirt patch she could find, in the hope that her human would give her a bath in that nice smelling shampoo. She returned to the Junkyard positively glowing in the moonlight. She glanced around and saw the other cats getting into their positions for the opening to the evening. Victoria hurried over to the old car next to Jennyanydots and waited for Munkustrap to start the festivities.

After they had all paid homage to the great Everlasting Cat everyone got into the small group so that they could contemplate their Names. As Victoria recited the ancient speech she prepared herself for the complicated dance ahead. When the time was right, she crept off to the back of the group, ready to begin. As Mistoffelees entered the pipe she began to perform the sacred 'Coming of Age' dance that every kitten queen must dance at some point. As she pivoted, the words recited themselves clearly in her mind.

_Jellicle Cats come out tonight, Jellicle Cats come one, come all. The Jellicle moon is shining bright, Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball._

Victoria breathed deeply as she neared the end of her dance, balancing on her hindquarters. She heard Mistoffelees run out to her and she ended her solo, having performed it perfectly. Her part was over for now.

Plato had watched Victoria dance from the shadows of the Junkyard. His eyes filled with tears at her grace and beauty as she performed. He considered himself very lucky to have someone as beautiful as Victoria.

However Plato was not the only tom watching Victoria from the shadows. Mungojerrie had escaped his sister and was observing the white queen before him. He had not bothered with chasing Victoria, it was true, but something in the pit of his heart stirred as he watched her dance, and he felt sad. A feeling that did not occur to him very often. He regretted having not tried to pursue Victoria. Sighing, Mungojerrie shook himself back to reality.

_She's too good for you._

First to be honoured was Jennyanydots. Victoria and the kittens performed their 'mouse' parts joyfully. Everyone loved Jennyanydots, true, she could be pedantic at times but her heart was there. Jennyanydots' well mannered frivolity was then interrupted by a tom. A tom that sent Etcetera (and many other queens) into fits of hysterics.

Tugger.

Victoria danced for Tugger as best she could, feeling only slightly ashamed that she had a very good looking tom of her own. But Plato was taking it well; he seemed to be flirting a little with Tugger himself! However, Tuggers self appreciation did not last very long. It was interrupted by an old, dirty queen that Victoria did not recognise, but the older cats were regarding her with dislike and even aggression. When she and Etcetera went to investigate, they were pulled back by Jellylorum, who seemed wary of the queen. Eventually the queen that Demeter had named 'Grizabella' left, leaving her and the younger cats in a state of wonder and confusion.

Plato felt rather ashamed of himself. He was nearly an adult male, and shouldn't be pushing his friends into attacking unknown visitors (even if they did smell pretty bad). He hoped that Pouncival hadn't scratched her too badly. But as this thought passed through his mind he heard a definite thumping of heavy, feline pawsteps. He turned to see the bulking body of Bustopher Jones entering the Junkyard. Jennyanydots looked about ready to burst with delight.

Victoria groaned when she saw Bustopher. She did not care for him, he gave the toms far too much attention and the queens often got shunned to the side. This, predictably was the case, while the toms surrounded Bustopher as he discussed his favourite food Victoria was deep in discussion with Cassandra, who had danced the mating ritual with Alonzo only two balls ago. As Cassandra delved into the more interesting details of her and Alonzo's relationship Bustopher came out of his food reverie. Cassandra and Victoria exchanged grins as Alonzo and Plato lined up to be inspected by Bustopher, a little tradition of his. When the inspection had finished, Bustopher gave Jennyanydots his flower, possibly the first bit of attention Victoria had ever seen him give a queen.

Suddenly there was a loud smashing sound, and ever watchful Demeter gave a warning cry of 'Macavity!' a vicious cat that Victoria had only heard of (and she hoped to keep it that way). The cats all scattered, leaving Munkustrap and Alonzo to keep an eye on things.

Behind one of the junk piles, Plato watched Victoria anxiously pacing the ground. He longed to go and comfort her, but he was stopped by the superstition and by Skimbleshanks, who gave him a warning look of "Don't even think about it."

Plato nodded. He knew the rules.


	4. Chapter 4

The tribe waited, hidden in the safety of the junk for Munkustrap to return and give the all clear.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were the only ones missing; they were having a little celebration of their own. While the rest of the cats were with Bustopher, they had taken the opportunity to enter some of the others' private dens, and steal whatever looked valuable enough. They had rather a lot of trinkets from Bustophers den. He had a lot of pretty things.

When Munkustrap came back to where the group were hidden he looked rather annoyed about something. "Come and see this" he said with a grimace. "Little devils have robbed us!"

While everyone rushed off to punish the two rebels, Victoria stayed behind; she did not want to get angry with Mungojerrie, even though he had probably stolen some of her things. She made her way back to her den to check on the placement of her possessions. She got there only to find that her den hadn't been touched. Mungojerrie had obviously chosen to skip her den.

That or they had decided her stuff unworthy of stealing, she thought crossly.

She returned to the junkyard to find that the siblings had already been punished, and were now sulking on top of the car. Mistoffelees and the twins were staring off into the distance, and she had a feeling that Old Deuteronomy was near. Only he could make all three of the magical cats stop in their tracks.

Sure enough, Mistoffelees then asked, as if unsure of the answer, "Old Deuteronomy?".

"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy" the twins confirmed in unison. Victoria hated it when they did that. It gave her the creeps.

As Munkustrap took centre stage to tell the traditional tale of Old Deuteronomy, they all lay down to listen. Even Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were respectful enough to hear the story in silence. Some time into the tale, Tugger joined in the telling of it. This was probably not the way things normally happened, as Munkustrap looked very surprised to hear his brothers' voice. Nevertheless, Munkustrap looked pleased that Tugger was showing a bit of responsibility, and they both told the story together, until Tugger spotted Mistoffelees leading Old Deuteronomy towards the junkyard.

Plato stood at the back of the group that went to greet Old Deuteronomy; he had never seen the Leader before and was shy. But he could see Victoria and the younger kittens leading the way over to hug the old cat. He smiled to himself; Victoria could be very affectionate when she wanted to be. As Old Deuteronomy shook paws with the older cats, Plato made his way over to the tyre so that he could be at the front of the group when Old Deuteronomy sat down. This was the first time he had seen the old cat, and he had certainly never spoke to him, but Old Deuteronomy had a gentle grace and subtle power to him that made one feel an instant comfort when in his presence. He liked this cat a lot.

Munkustrap announced that they could now begin the proper festivities. The Jellicle Ball would commence soon, but that wretched play would have to take place first. Munkustrap had been beside himself in preparations for it, and had unwittingly cast Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer as the head Peke and Pollicle.

"Give them some responsibility and they might respond positively" he had said. So far they had shown no change whatsoever. Plato thought that he would have made a much better head Pollicle, but instead had to settle for 'chorus Pollicle'.

Munkustrap began the play, and Plato could see Victoria snuggled up to Old Deuteronomy, who was sitting on the tyre. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer rose to the challenge of Head Peke and Pollicle well; only messing up when Mungojerrie barked more than once in one time.

"Stupid cockney twit" Plato heard Pouncival mutter under his breath.

The rest of the play went well, apart from one of Mistoffelees' shoes flying off and tripping an unknowing Electra up as she and the 'Poms' took their positions.

Admetus looked ridiculous as Rumpus Cat, and Plato had to bite his lower lips to stop himself from laughing. Admetus seemed to catch on to the joke and kept trying to kick Munkustrap. Serves him right for being so bossy.

Mungojerrie watched the rest of the play from the pile of junk at the side. He kept one eye on Victoria, sat there in her poodle mask. It looked so dirty next to her fur and it made her positively glow. Mungojerrie glanced at Plato, who was watching Admetus ruin Munkustraps spotlight. Plato didn't look particularly worried about the Jellicle Ball, he wasn't even looking at Victoria. Mungojerrie thought that if it were he who was going to become Victoria's mate, he would be watching her every minute of the day, she was too beautiful to ignore.

Part of Mungojerrie felt glad that his friend Plato would end up with such a beautiful queen, but the other (and much bigger) part, wanted to rip him into shreds for being the one that she had chosen, for being the one that would get to spend the rest of his life with her, and for being the one that would father her kittens.

Victoria gladly removed her mask at the end of the play, the thing was so smelly and dirty that it mucked up her face fur. As everyone assembled to hear Old Deuteronomys verdict on the show she could feel someone tugging on her tail. She glanced around to see Plato messing with her tail as if he were a young kitten. She smiled to herself and glanced at Mungojerrie. Victoria was shocked to see that he looked livid, and was staring at Plato with a kind of aggression that she had never seen before. She turned her attention back to Old Deuteronomy, but a deafening crash in the distance made everyone scatter again. She fled back into the junk.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria hovered in the confines of the junk, wondering whether it was safe to go back out into the open yet. She felt rather cross with this Macavity fellow; who was he to ruin her special day?

Mistoffelees then appeared out of the darkness, confirming that it was now safe to go out. Victoria backed into the opening of the junkyard, feeling the need to be cautious. Once she felt safe, she felt a shiver down her spine as Old Deuteronomy began the opening to the Jellicle Ball.

One by one the other cats came out of their hiding places to sing the Song of the Jellicles; an old tradition that had been taught to every cat when they were mere kittens. Victoria could vividly remember joyously singing it with Etcetera as they waltzed around the junkyard.

The junkyard trembled with the magic of the Ball, and the moon shone down brightly above the tribe. It was a perfect night, cloudless, and pleasantly warm, as summer nights tend to be. Mungojerrie looked up at the stars as the Ball took place all around him, he did not feel much like dancing, choosing instead to watch the others. He could see the excitement build in Victoria's face as the Ball commenced, and he could see Plato flicking the odd glance at her. Mungojerrie felt the bile rise in his throat; he had never felt so angry in all of his life.

Soon, too soon, it was time for the Mating Dance.

Plato approached Victoria, his heart thumping somewhere near his mouth. The moon shone off her fur in a way that it made her glow, she looked like an angel to him. She was his angel. She looks so beautiful, he murmured to himself. But he could see the uncertainty in her actions, and the caution that she took when she acknowledged him, he only hoped that she hadn't changed her mind.

Victoria looked at Plato. Beautiful, brave, intelligent Plato. She loved him so much, and she knew how much he loved her, she knew that he would die for her, what he would kill anyone who touched her. She knew that he was a wise choice as a mate, that he would be reliable, faithful, protective, all the things a mate should be. Yet, as Victoria searched his handsome face, she felt uncertain of her choice, and her gaze flickered to the ginger tom that was sitting so near.

Mungojerrie watched the young couple before him, his heart heavy in his chest, his tongue dry in his mouth. Rumpleteazer was watching Victoria and Plato avidly, but Mungojerrie closed his eyes and turned his head, wishing to see no more.

It had now passed the point where Victoria was supposed to respond to Plato's affections, and all she could do was stare at him while a raging battle took place in her heart and her brain. Her head told her to do the sensible thing, to plump for the tom who would be kind and gentle and reliable. The sensible path to take. But her heart…her heart told her something different, to wait, to run away, to leave Plato standing there in the junkyard while their friends and family looked on. No, she couldn't do that, she couldn't hurt him so much. Victoria took a deep breath and stepped forward towards Plato, towards her future mate.

Plato breathed a sigh of relief at Victoria's advances, he had been getting worried. He nuzzled Victoria's soft cheek, relishing the moment that he could get close to her. Victoria turned, and Plato ran his paws through her fur, on her head, down her neck, progressing down to her waist. But as her neared the centre of her back, something in Victoria's stance had changed, her muscles her tense under his paws, and she was shaking. Suddenly, she turned, her eyes wide and shimmering with tears. He mouth opened, and softly, she spoke only a single word, before running off into the night.

"No."

* * *

**_I know that this story was quite rigidly following the show up until this point, but you already know the DVD well enough by now, it's nice to have a little mystery ;)_**

**_Also, I know this is a short chapter, bear with me, theres more coming, I promise._**


End file.
